


Warmth

by megaduckk



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: F/F, Gen, Lou Knows.., and if i have to do it for them so be it, baby lesbian hazel, hazel deserves so much better than what the show gives her, this show stinks but hazel and lou are good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaduckk/pseuds/megaduckk
Summary: Xander didn't matter. He doesn't matter. Maybe he never mattered. Maybe it's all been something else - Hazel doesn't know, she just doesn't want to be like this anymore.
Relationships: Lou/Hazel Swearengen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Baby lesbian Hazel is the only take I care about at this point, the only good end for the show. I might turn this into more than just a one-shot but I dunno, this fandom is kinda small but I like writing with Hazel and Lou, maybe.

The fire burned, casting a low, warm light on everything. It was dying out, of course, nobody had put wood in it for a couple hours. Or longer. Hazel didn’t really know how long she’d stayed sitting by the fire alone, lost in her thoughts. Everyone had left a while ago, laughing and talking as a group. She wasn’t sure they even noticed she hadn’t gone with them.

But she had stayed sitting there, of course, and staring at the fire. She’d tossed some leaves and grass into it after everyone left, the fire crackled every time she did, flames dancing in the light breeze of the night. It was pretty, relaxing in a way.

_ Why can’t I make friends? What’s wrong with me? _ She ripped up some grass and tossed it into the fire with a soft sigh.  _ I try, and try, and… not even Lou likes me. She likes  _ everyone _! I don’t even care about Xander… he and the stupid blonde can have each other. _

She tapped her fingers on her knee for a moment, glancing around the ground. Picking up a small stick, she held it in the fire, watching as the tip blackened and twisted a bit.  _ I’m just like my aunt, I’ll never have friends or a husband. God. I’m going to be alone forever… I ruined my one chance… _

Hazel didn’t notice the soft crunch of someone walking towards her, she was too lost in her own spiralling thoughts and the fire. “ _ Hazel _ ? You’re still up?” the southern accent immediately dragged Hazel from her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly and drop the stick. She whipped her head around to look up at Lou. Illuminated by the warm glow, Lou’s features looked surprisingly softer than normal, her face painted with confusion and… worry? She was almost…  _ cute _ . “I was comin’ to put the fire out, why’re you still here?”

Embarrassment quickly washed over Hazel as she realized she was staring at Lou. Her face dusted with soft pink, she quickly turned back to the fire and mumbled something, pulling her knees up to her chest and tossing some more grass into the fire. She wasn’t really sure what she mumbled exactly, it was more just sounds. Lou sighed and sat down next to her on the log. Hazel shifted a little, hoping that Lou wasn’t looking at her.

“Everyone already went to bed. I came out here, figured fire was still going. Xander and Emma were kinda distracted,” Lou snorted out a laugh, Hazel rolled her eyes. Why did Lou laugh like that? “Didn’t expect to find you out here.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Hazel tossing grass and dirt into the fire methodically, almost in a rhythm. Her heart pounded in her chest, thoughts racing in her head. She almost spoke up, wanting to ask Lou why she hadn’t left yet, but was cut off by the southern girl.

“Y’know, Hazel, why aren’t you nicer? I wish you were, you’re… actually kinda cool when you’re not being so mean,” Lou sighed again, softer this time. The words felt like fire to Hazel, she wondered the same thing almost constantly. “Emma and I both think you’re real fun to hang around, but tryin’ to talk to you is like wrestling with pigs.” She paused. Hazel pulled her legs closer to herself, digging her nails into her leg. Lou sighed once again, pointedly, and stood up. “Well, when you’re done here, put the fire out. Don’t want the camp to burn down.” Another small snort laugh.

A small crunch of feet on the sticks. Hazel inhaled sharply. “How are you so good at making friends?” she asked, voice almost too soft to hear. She didn’t mean to ask that, she didn’t even mean to say anything. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes.  _ Don’t _ .

“Uh, repeat that? You’re too quiet.”

Hazel immediately started crying, hurriedly burying her face in her knees. She hoped Lou wouldn’t notice, it was so embarrassing and pathetic. She hated crying, hated people seeing her crying, hated this exact moment. Everything that brought her to this exact moment. She heard the soft crunch of more sticks and the small rustle of clothing and felt the warmth of another person.

She curled in on herself even more, digging her nails into her legs, choking on her breaths.  _ Please leave. _ She didn’t want Lou to be here anymore.

But it didn’t take a genius to realize Lou had already sat back down.  _ Stubborn southern woman. _ “Hazel…” Lou’s voice trailed off for a moment, and she exhaled softly. “You gotta be nice… Emma and I were your friends.”  _ Were _ . The word felt like a stab in the heart. “You can make ‘em easy if you’re nice.”

Lou took a deep breath, getting ready to say more, before Hazel looked her in the eyes, uncurling her body just a little. Tears shone in the light of the fire, running down her cheeks. “I’m the crazy psycho girl, I’ve never had friends, Lou!  _ Cray-zel _ ! That’s me! I’ll never find a boyfriend, a husband, I’ll be just like my aunt forever!” Hazel looked back at the fire, her voice had risen to nearly a yell now. There was a bite to each word she said, a fire behind it. Each word felt like a punch, punctuated by an angry, resentful laugh. She angrily threw some dirt into the fire.

“It’s not fair! I don’t care about Xander, I don’t care about the blonde! I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I don’t understand!” Hazel ripped the hair ties out of her hair and threw them into the fire, voice cracking. “I try so  _ fucking  _ hard, Lou. I don’t understand how you make friends so easy and I can’t do it even when I try! I don’t want to be like this anymore!” She ripped out some of her hair pulling out her hair clips, and went to toss it into the fire before she was stopped by Lou… hugging her.

It was immediate, the noticeable difference. Everything felt different. The warmth from Lou was different than from Xander. It was angry, hot, and burned with jealousy with Xander, almost sad. But with Lou…

The warmth in her chest was soft, like sunshine on a chilly day. It was gentle, and for a moment, Hazel couldn’t tell if it was the campfire or herself. Her tears had stopped, she held her breath without even realizing.  _ Warm. Warm. Too warm. It’s too warm. _

The realization was immediate.  _ This is why. _ She started crying again, harder than before. She leaned into the hug just a little, still facing the fire. She could barely breathe, her thoughts were racing, replaying every moment before.  _ This is why I can’t make friends. Why I’m so mean. _

Lou squeaked and tried to let go and back away but Hazel had already turned to her and latched on. It was only for a brief moment, and Hazel had let go and snapped away, immediately looking at the ground. Realizing what she’d done. “I get it now,” she mumbled, leaning towards the fire a little, away from Lou.

She curled back in on herself tightly for a beat and then went back to lazily playing with the grass and dirt. Her knees were still pulled to her chest, but she was less concerned with making herself smaller now. She felt a little freer now, like she could breathe for once.

“Uh… get what?  _ Hazel _ ?” Lou sounded confused, and Hazel just tossed a bit more dirt into the fire. There was a soft smile on her face, hidden by her arm on her knees.

A beat of silence between them, before Hazel looked at Lou. “Will you stay here for just a little while longer?” Her voice was still shaky from crying, and she didn’t know how to answer Lou’s question. That was all she could offer as a response. She averted her gaze from Lou quickly, back to the fire. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Lou smiled - a soft, genuine,  _ cute  _ smile - and scooted a little closer. Hazel smiled again, just a small one. “‘Course. Till you feel better.”


End file.
